Yes, Teacher
by KarenaTheFreak
Summary: Kagome only took Sesshomaru's class because he was hot. When he calls her into his office she thinks he's going to kick her out. That's not exactly what he has in mind. Rated M for lemony goodness.


A/N: This is an idea I got, probably something that sort of exists but who cares. I am mostly writing this tonight (it's 3 AM) because I am a little disappointed in myself for my latest chapter (chapter 11) for my story Music Can Bring Us Together. So here's a little lemon to make up for it.

**Yes, Teacher.**

Kagome's head hurt. She didn't know why she decided to take advanced trig when she barely understood basic trig. Ok, that was a lie, she knew why. Mr. Sesshomaru Taisho AKA the hottest teacher in the school. When she saw he'd be the teacher she just picked the class, never even realizing it was math.

Her notebook was filled with things she wanted to do with him. None which were permitted due to him being a teacher and her being a minor. It couldn't stop her imagination though.

The bell rang, only adding more pain to Kagome's head.

"Miss Higurashi will you please stay? I need to speak with you." His deep voice always sent shivers down her spine but she knew it was bad news. She was failing and barely understood. He was kicking her out.

When all the students left he closed the door. Kagome didn't see him lock it. He motioned for her to follow him into his office which was attached to his class room. It was small with a computer and a chair. There was also a pea soup colored couch that looked like crap but was pretty comfy. She sat down awaiting the words she dreaded. Mr. Taisho didn't sit at his desk like she expected but on the couch, not too far from her.

Kagome couldn't help but notice how his jeans fit him perfectly, giving girls a good view of his ass when he was writing on the board. She also saw his muscled arms that she was sure lead to a perfectly chiseled chest under his forest green polo shirt. His hands moved to his long silver hair, which was usually tied when he was around students, and removed the tie, letting his beautiful hair loose. Her breath hitched at the sight.

"Kagome, do you know why I asked you to stay?" His voice was even more unbelievably deep and beautiful. His lips opened slightly to let his tongue moisten them, closing all too soon. The thoughts that ran through my head sent shivers down her spine.

"No, I don't, Mr. Taisho" _Yes, I do. _Sesshomaru chuckled lightly, the sound like music to her ears.

"You can call me Sesshomaru when we aren't surrounded by students, Kagome." His smile was warm. Kagome wanted to know what it was like to feel those lips on hers. To feel them down her neck, feel them on her breasts. Her face reddened at the thought. If Sesshomaru noticed he didn't let her know.

"I've been looking over your work, looking at your marks, and I can see you are struggling in my class. I don't want you failing your last year of school just because you couldn't get enough credits." Even though he sounded nice she was ready for the words she knew were coming. She braced herself as he spoke again.

"I always tutor one student in my class. One student in their last year who is struggling. If you'll accept, I would like to tutor you. Just know that you may need to come to my home on rare occasions if I cannot stay here." those were not the words she expected. She was in shock. He took her right hand in his, gently rubbing it with his thumb. He was waiting for an answer.

"Of course I'll accept! Thank you so much for giving me this chance! I thought you were going to take me out of your class." She was so relieved she didn't realize she'd told him till he laughed gently.

"Oh Kagome, how could I get rid of someone so beautiful. I would have to spend my days teaching at a painfully slow pace if I didn't have your beauty to look forward to every day." The words made my heart flutter. His smile made it worse. He hadn't let go of my hand. He'd moved it so it was resting in his, on top of his thigh. He moved it up and kissed it gently, making my cheeks feel hot.

"That blush suits you Kagome." His smile got bigger then before, showing me his teeth. His demon teeth. Gods know how long I'd spent imagining what they'd feel like against my skin.

"Are you ok Kagome? You look lost in a dream." She was. She felt his other hand against her cheek and leaned into the warmth she felt.

"Would you like to start lessons now?" His voice sounded closer. She only now noticed she'd moved closer to him. It had been when she was thinking about his teeth. She moved loser with the hopes of her dreams coming true.

"Yes..." Her voice was barely audible. He smiled as she leaned into him, not expecting him to move closer.

"Sesshomaru?" Her body reacted to her saying his name in a dangerous way. Her breasts felt tight, her nipples hardened. She got wet between her legs. Her mind was lost in a fantasy.

"Yes. Kagome?" She saw his nose twitch and his eyes close slightly. She saw what she interpreted as lust in them and could visibly see his pants tighten.

"I'm sorry..." She kissed him. And not a normal, sweet, I-like-you kiss. The kiss was hot, passionate. All the want she felt for him over the last few months poured out of her and into the kiss. He kissed her back, the same lust coming from him. She put her arms around his neck and let her fingers tangle into his hair. He moved her so she was sitting on top of him, her legs spread on either side.

They broke the kiss, needing to breath. Kagome could feel his length through his pants and was thankful she'd worn a skirt. The heat of her core could be felt through his pants as well which elicited a moan from his lips. She smiled and did the one thing she knew would make him continue weather he wanted to or not.

She moaned into his ear, rubbing her core against hit jeans, right where his member was trying to force itself out. That was when he'd lost control.

His movements were so fast she didn't know they'd moved until her back was against the couch. He was on top, kissing, down her neck. He broke away from her neck and moved her hands over her head, holding them there with one hand while the other ripped open her shirt. A small thought about it being the end of the day crossed her mind but soon disappeared when he took her nipple in his mouth.

She was never more thankful she didn't have any clean bras than she was at that moment. His tongue expertly licked at the little pick flesh, his teeth nibbling just enough to please. Moans escaped her lips as he started working on her other breast, the hand not holding her arms up moving down to her skirt. He lifted it up and pushed her panties aside, gently rubbing at her flesh. Kagome could only moan as the sensations drew her closer and closer to her finish. She didn't want it to end but her body could not be controlled. As Sesshomaru entered her with his finger she hit her climax. She needed to bite her lip to not cry out.

When she came down from her climax Sesshomaru kissed her once again. He let go of her arms though she didn't move them. She wanted more, she wanted him. He smirked at her, knowing what she wanted.

"Kagome, you have no idea how much of a tease it is to have you in my class." He sat up, bringing them back to the position they were in before he moved them. Except her breasts were exposed, crying for his touch, her core crying out for it too.

"Your amazingly, perky breasts," he sucked on her right nipple briefly, just to tease her, "Your full lips and that tongue you can use so well to insult." His thumb moved over her lips, spreading them open gently to reveal her tongue.

"Long legs that lead up to a perfectly round ass that I just want to smack," He did, hard, earning another moan, "every time you walk into the room. I have wanted you since day one. And now, you will be mine. But it has to be a secret. We can't tell everyone you are being treated special." He moved his hips, rubbing up against her, getting another moan.

"You understand, my beauty?" He grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled back, alternating between kissing her neck and grazing his teeth against it.

"Yes!" Her breathless answer was all he wanted to hear. He stood them both up, moving to his desk and sat Kagome on it. He moved back enough to removed his shirt and take his pants off, finally revealing his massive length. Kagomes gasp made him smirk once more.

"I know it looks a little too big but I'll make it fit. And it will feel so good you won't care what my size is." He lifted her off again, turning her around, placing her hands on the desk and making her bend over. Kagome could only wait for his member to enter her, getting wetter at the mere thought.

She felt him position himself at her entrance, her core screaming to feel more. He only rubbed her opening with his tip, making her shiver in pleasure. Moans left her lips every time he moved. He suddenly moved back and she moved her head to see him. He watched her with eyes that wanted to devour her. Why was he waiting?

She found out it was even more teasing when he entered her roughly. Unable to conceal the pain or please she moaned, much louder then she had before. His hand clamped over her mouth, his mouth next to her ear.

"Not everyone has left, you can't do that. Next time there will be a punishment. Understood?" She nodded and felt him move again. He pulled out completely and pushed back in all the way. Biting her lips to prevent from moaning too load she allowed him to do everything she had thought about.

His hands moved over her breasts, massaging them, as he started to thrust faster. She didn't allow herself to scream like she wanted, only bit harder, drawling a little blood.

Sesshomaru moved one hand from her breast to her core, rubbing at her nub. No longer able to hold it she let out a loud moan followed by a curse. He immediately pulled out and pulled her back by her hair again, He knew how to please her more than she thought. He whispered into her ear.

"You broke the rules, you must be punished." Letting go of her hair he pulled her off the desk and onto her knees. She stared at his member, wishing to have it inside her once more. She opened her mouth and took him, knowing that was her punishment. She could taste herself on him but wasn't disgusted. She moaned, getting an odd pleasure in using her mouth to please him. Her tongue swirled around the head and then followed down. His moans only excited her more and she needed to do something.

She used one hand to keep his member steady in her mouth and the other to pleasure herself. She moaned at the feeling of her own hands, never having experienced anything like it. Sesshomaru realized she was getting pleasure from her punishment and held her head in place. His climax came and he filled her mouth, some escaping down the sides.

When he was done he placed her back on the desk, the way she'd been before.

"Next time you may not enjoy it as much." without warning he entered he again, thrusting fast and hard. Her moans were now out of her control, though Sesshomaru didn't care. The thought of possibly getting caught excited them both, cause her moans to get louder and his thrust to get faster. With one final thrust he finished inside her, feeling her walls clamp shut around him at the same time.

Kagome collapse her upper body on the desk, her limbs no long able to hold her. Sesshomaru pulled out and lifted her. He laid on the couch, placing Kagome face down onto his chest. He played with a lock of hair that found it's way to his hand.

"That's all for right now, I think you're too tired to continue. We will pick up at my home tonight." Kagome lifted her head, barely able to open her eyes to look at him. He lifted her off of him and got dressed. Kagome fixed her skirt and panties but wasn't lucky for a shirt.

"7:30 PM, I'll send you the address." He opened a box that was next to his desk and lifted a red shirt. He threw it at her and smiled. His smile was full of lust.

"Don't be late." Kagome put the shirt on and stood, her legs just barely holding her up.

"Yes, teacher."

A/N: So this was supposed to be up last night as an apology for the horrible chapter but my computer crashed so yea...I am putting it up now...


End file.
